Daniel Colter
Daniel was a stable boy who worked for Regina's family and served as the latter's aid during her riding lessons. Daniel looked after Rocinante, Regina's prized steed, and eventually he and Regina became involved in a secret romantic relationship and planned to be together. However, Cora, Regina's wicked and powerful mother, had much greater plans for her child, that involved her marrying a king, not a stable boy. Regina and Daniel then planned to elope, but Cora ultimately murdered him to keep her daughter on the track she'd chosen for her. Daniel was brought back to life by Dr. Frankenstein, but his pain became too much to bear and Regina was forced to let him go and mourn his death yet again. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Daniel works as the stable boy for Regina's family on their manor. He teaches Regina how to ride horses, and one day, during a session, she is stopped by her mother, who disapproves of the way she's riding. Daniel tries to diffuse the argument, but Regina scolds him and send him back to the stable with her horse. Later, Regina finds him and apologizes and the two kiss, revealing they're in a secret relationship. The two lovers later meet up for a secret rendezvous, however, when Regina yet again puts off telling her mother about their love, Daniel expresses his frustration. As the two are about to make up, a young girl rides past on an out of control horse, however, Regina saves her. The young girl turns out to be the king's daughter, Snow White, and after hearing of Regina's bravery, the king proposes to her and her mother accepts for her. A distressed Regina comes to tell Daniel the news and they plan to run away together and get married. Regina proposes to Daniel and he accepts by giving her an engagement ring he'd planned on giving her. As the two kiss, they're seen by Snow White. Regina convinces Snow to keep the secret, but Cora manipulates her into revealing it. As Regina and Daniel plan on leaving, Cora stops them and eventually kills Daniel by ripping his heart out and crushing it. Regina is left heartbroken. ("The Stable Boy"/"The Queen is Dead") }} Shortly after his death, Regina uses a preservation spell on him to keep his corpse fresh. After marrying the king, Regina is left unable to let go of her love for Daniel and she regularly visits his preserved corpse to mourn over him. Whilst learning magic with Rumplestiltskin, it becomes apparent that Regina only seeks to bring Daniel back from the dead. She is told that this is not possible so the lessons are called off. However, Regina is approached by Jefferson, who claims to know a man who can raise the dead. They visit Victor Frankenstein who examines Daniel's corpse. He is pleased with its condition and then he explains they need a strong heart for the procedure to work. After retrieving a heart from Cora's vault, Victor begins his procedure in private and attempts to raise Daniel from the dead. However, it fails and Regina is sadly forced to let go of her grief and move on. She then becomes focused and able to perform magic as she now realizes there is no possible way to bring Daniel back. However, the failed procedure turns out to be a plan hatched by Rumple, Jefferson and Frankenstein so they could help Regina become an evil sorceress. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2''' }} During a therapy session with Archie Hopper, Regina reveals that Daniel's preserved body was brought to Storybrooke as that is what she chose to bring. When talking about Daniel becomes too much for Regina, she decides to leave the session and go home. However, as she drives home, she sees a man stood on the streets who appears to be Daniel. The next day, Regina goes to see Daniel's corpse, which is in her families mausoleum, but discovers his body is missing. She instantly realizes who took the body so visits Dr. Whale, only to discover his office destroyed and the doctor lying on the floor with his arm ripped off, Whale explains he raised Daniel from the dead, but he's a monster. After taking Whale to the hospital, Regina and Charming realize that Daniel may be headed towards the stables, as that is where he had his last memories. However, this means Henry is in danger, as he's also at the stables. When Daniel arrives at the stables he attacks Henry, but is stopped by Regina and Charming. Charming plans on shooting Daniel but Regina convinces him to let her talk to him. He reluctantly agrees and then leaves her with him. Regina attempts to talk to Daniel but he attacks her, however, he stops when Regina tells him she loves him. This triggers Daniel to regain his memories and the two reunite. Daniel is in pain though so begs for Regina to let him go. She sadly agrees and disintegrates him using her magic. She is left, yet again, heartbroken. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 118 01.png Promo 118 12.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters